


Five Things Meme - Doris' Blazer

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blis. My own prompt used against me by Commasplice103. Sneaky but I liked it.<br/>Prompt: Five times Doris wishes she'd worn a different blazer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Meme - Doris' Blazer

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Blis, with an Otalia sighting  


  
 

Blake slid her teasing hands inside the expensive designer blazer and pushed it off Doris ’ shoulders, before tugging it impatiently down her arms and blazing a trail of butterfly kisses along the Mayor’s strong jaw line. Hands tangled in the bunched material, all Doris  could do was hazily wish she’d worn her blazer with the wider sleeves and hang on for dear life as Blake proceeded to have her way with her…

***

It had been a long day. Hot and muggy, the small street festival attracted budget conscious family’s eating hot dogs and pop corn and various other international food fair.  Doris  knew it was the perfect opportunity to glad hand voters and kiss babies. Elections were not that far away and it was never too early to gather votes. Slipping on her favourite blazer and power heels she knew she would be warm, but image was important. Image was important.  Doris  tried to keep that in mind as she held the small child making gurgling spewing sounds to her shoulder and not dwell too much on the spit up soaking into the expensive material. 

_I knew I shouldn’t have worn this blazer…_

***

“I don’t know, maybe the other blazer would have been better.” Doris peered over the edge of the bed. She felt the mattress shift as Blake tugged the sheets and rearranged herself, settling down beside her and snuggling close.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to wear that next time and we can compare which one looks the best in a heap at the end of my bed.”

“Next time, huh?” Doris rolled to her side and looked at her new lover, a possessive hand roving along the blonde’s hip.

“Definitely next time.” Blake leaned over and captured the soft lips in a sweet kiss. Doris liked the way Blake thought and then got lost all over again in the woman’s arms.

***

Olivia went over the plan in her head one more time while she waited for Doris to arrive. She had thought of everything to sneak into the isolated retreat she was now sure that Natalia had gone to. Stealth would be the name of the game, so she had dressed in dark jeans, shirt and black running shoes. She even had nun habits at the ready in the trunk in case it came down to that. All that was missing now was Doris .

Olivia glanced up and stopped, stunned as Doris approached.

“Sorry! I got held up at City Hall, damn striking dog catchers. Anyway, I’m ready when you are.” Doris paused at the Spencer Glare of Doom being directed at her. “What?”

Olivia raised an eyebrow and stared. Doris glanced down at her work attire, red power heels, black pencil skirt and her snazzy new silver orange and red flower print blazer and then looked back up at Olivia.

“What?”

Olivia simply shook her head and silently got into her car.

Doris quietly followed, pulling a bag of corn chips from her purse. Maybe her old red, black and white blazer would have been more subtle after all…

***

It had been a good evening. Dinner and drinks with Blake had turned into a stroll down main street window shopping. Doris couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much. Their fingers tangled together as they walked, pausing briefly to kiss in the shadows of one of the shop doorways.

Wandering again back to their cars, Doris noticed Blake shivering in the cooling night air. Slipping her blazer off, she slid it over the smaller woman’s shoulders to keep her warm.

Staring down at the smiling face,  Doris  realized she should have chosen a nicer outfit. That blazer just didn’t do Blake’s beauty justice…


End file.
